Molded articles containing propylene polymers are used as various types of industrial parts such as automotive interior or exterior parts and household appliance parts due to their very low prices and light weights.
Compression molding is known as one of the methods for producing molded articles containing propylene polymers. Compression molding method is a method capable of improving the impact resistance of molded articles. In recent years, molded articles prepared by compression molding stacks containing propylene polymers have been developed.
For example, a laminate sheet composed of a thermoplastic resin layer containing a flaky filler and a thermoplastic resin layer containing substantially no flaky filler is disclosed in patent document 1 in order to improve impact resistance.